


第三十九个案子

by JennyWanzi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyWanzi/pseuds/JennyWanzi
Summary: 助理检察官布鲁斯·韦恩和辩护律师戴安娜·普林斯从大学同窗时期就是针锋相对的死对头。这是他们相识的第二十年，两个人打的第三十九个案子，而他们惊讶地在这段关系中发现了一些令两人都措不及防的改变。





	第三十九个案子

**Author's Note:**

> 这个案子的剧情参考法律与秩序第一季第二集和第三季第九集，部分人名和案件相关的台词也出自第三季第九集。  
> 人物不属于我，剧情有一部分出自于我，ooc全部是我的锅。

“玛丽·科斯夫斯基，你因为涉嫌汤米·达夫的谋杀而被逮捕，你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切都会都将作为呈堂证供。你有权请律师，如果你担负不起费用，法庭会为你指定律师......” 

行政助理检察官布鲁斯·韦恩在他的同事以及下级克拉克·肯特的陪伴下走进检察院。在十分钟内，他有一个预约，两位客人，而克拉克正在给他汇报案情。  
“……她的指纹在现场所发现的弹壳上。她和她的律师已经到了，两位都在你的办公室里等你。”   
“他的律师是谁？”   
“戴安娜·普林斯。” 克拉克回答。  
布鲁斯停住脚步。“戴安娜·普林斯？” 他牙疼似的地重复道，忍不住叹了口气，“太棒了。”   
“怎么了？”   
布鲁斯扭头看了看克拉克，心想这孩子还是太年轻。“补补课，她是近十年来最厉害的民权律师。” 以及我的老对头。他把后半句咽了下来，愁闷地说：“我们要有麻烦了。”   
两人走进办公室，只见两位女士坐在会议桌后。见到他们的到来，其中一位站起身。她身着一身清爽干练的白色西装，妆容得体，容颜俊美，黑发在脑后盘成一个优雅的髻。  
“好久不见，布鲁斯。“ 她微笑着向布鲁斯伸出手。  
“戴安娜。” 布鲁斯也露出一个假笑，和她握了握手。  
戴安娜又快速和克拉克握了一下手，随即欠身坐下。“话不多说，我们是来帮你的。” 她泰然自若地说，“我的委托人愿意认下疏忽杀人，但必须是缓刑。”   
“疏忽杀人？缓刑？” 布鲁斯不可置信地说，“我们怎么不把她送去地中海度假村呢？”   
“把你的冷笑话留到大学联谊会上吧，布鲁斯。” 戴安娜翻了个白眼，“你我都知道，这是特殊情况，事出有因。”   
“什么因？因为受害者跟她说话了？” 布鲁斯讽刺地说，“噢，下一次我突然心情不好，也可以掏出枪把人崩了？”   
“死者当时是要对她实施强奸。” 戴安娜眯起眼睛，锐利地盯着布鲁斯，“难道一位女士没有权利对她的强奸犯反抗吗？”   
“戴安娜，理智一点，她喝了他送的酒，他们被看到在酒吧里接吻，两个人走出酒吧的时候她还在笑，而我敢打赌她身上没有一块皮肤留任何伤。把汤米·达夫称为强奸犯未免太过不公了吧？”   
“他强迫我的！” 戴安娜身边的女人突然叫道，“他试图强奸我！”   
布鲁斯第一次把目光转到他的被告身上。玛丽·科斯夫斯基是一位二十多岁的年轻女士，相貌姣好，神情中似乎带着几分不安和惊恐。她抬起头，声音显得有些激动，“是，我喝了他送的酒，他一开始还好，可是当他喝了七八杯酒之后，他就开始……..他也是强吻我，我没亲他！”   
“那么，你为什么和他一起离开酒吧？” 布鲁斯问。  
“我没有和他一起离开！我自己走的，他追了出来，跟着我，不愿意离开。”   
“所以你就杀了他？” 坐在布鲁斯身边的克拉克问。  
“他拉住我之后，是的！”   
布鲁斯皱起眉头。“没有证据显示有挣扎的痕迹。一个手无寸铁的人碰了你一下，你连挣扎都不愿意，直接就开了枪？”   
玛丽·科斯夫斯基咬住嘴唇，“我…….”   
戴安娜把一只手抚慰地放在了她的肩膀上，打断了她的话。她随即面向布鲁斯，神情冷峻地说：“那么，一个女人什么时候可以开始反抗？当她被拖到小巷，捂住口鼻，扒下衣服之后吗？当她被插入，射精的时候吗？看看他的体格，再看看她！她完全有合理的原因感到害怕。”   
布鲁斯张口欲言，戴安娜却没有给他说话的机会。她站起身，富有压迫感地微微前倾，一双黑眸沉沉地钉住布鲁斯，声音低沉而锋利，“布鲁斯·韦恩，你要知道，我不是在为我的委托人找出路，而是为你省面子。如果你想跟我到评审团面前试运气，你看看陪审团会不会判一个强奸未遂的受害者二级谋杀。如果你起诉她，我会把这个案子变成自女性要求投票权之后最大的麻烦。”   
“那我们就没什么好谈的了。” 布鲁斯摊开手，“真荣幸你为我着想，可我还是愿意在陪审团面前试试运气。”   
戴安娜深深地看了他一眼。“很好。” 她说，“玛丽，我们走。” 玛丽·科斯夫斯基在她的示意下起身，布鲁斯却开口叫住了她们。“别急着走，戴安娜，我还没问完呢。”   
“最后一个问题，科斯夫斯基小姐。” 他说，“你感到害怕，是因为达夫先生是个黑人吗？”   
玛丽·科斯夫斯基睁大了眼睛，看向她的律师。戴安娜已经走到门口，闻言定在了原地。她回过神，眯起眼睛，“你要是打的是这个主意，那可就真是超出我对你底线的预料了。”   
“我还以为你对我的底线一直清楚的很，我不让杀人犯被无罪释放，不管代价如何。” 布鲁斯对她露出一个迷人的笑容，眼中毫无笑意，“女权还是种族歧视呢，亲爱的？”   
两人对视片刻，戴安娜也冷酷地勾起唇角。“那我们在法庭上走着瞧咯。” 

看着她和她委托人离去的背影，布鲁斯叹了口气。他按着自己的额头，瞥了一眼旁边完全被辩方律师的气场镇住的克拉克，“怎么样，有何感想？”   
“哇。” 克拉克承认道，“她……真是不饶人。”   
“现在就吓到了，法庭上有你好受的。” 布鲁斯说，“那女人知道唬不住我，她刚才就是随便凑个场子。”   
克拉克若有所思地看了看他，突然问：“她刚刚提到大学联谊会——你们是一个大学的吗？”   
听到这个问题，布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，唇角带上了一抹苦笑，”不止。很不幸地，我们是同一届的。”   
“她跟你同年？” 克拉克震惊地看着他，“所以你们认识二十年了？”   
“再一次，非常不幸地，是的。” 布鲁斯干巴巴地说。  
克拉克沉默了片刻，“也许这么问很奇怪，但是......你是抢过她女朋友吗？”   
“什——什么？” 布鲁斯一下被口水呛得咳了几下，他也震惊地看着克拉克，“为什么？”   
“她看起来对你很有意见。” 克拉克如实总结道，“很私人的意见。而我不觉得她是你前女友中的一员。”   
“Well……” 布鲁斯气虚地说，“我睡过她闺蜜。”   
他现在对克拉克毫不意外的神情很有意见。


End file.
